


First Kiss

by Notmenotthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, French Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Top John Winchester, Underage Kissing, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: Sam traveling alone with his small family realizes he admires his father more than just family.
Relationships: John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this contains consensual incest between parent and child. Do not read if this offends you.
> 
> I do not condone anything with underage kids, this is merely a fantasy with fictional characters. Don't read any further if this offends you

Sam sits in the backseat bored. As usual his father John Winchester is silent. His big brother Dean is in the front just listening to his cd player listening to some old music. Sam knew their dad prefers Dean to listen to his music quietly instead of using the radio.

Daddy gets mad if music is playing too loud, especially if we are on a hunt. So far we are our way to Uncle's Bobby's to drop of Dean who is going to do some extra training for hunting monsters. Dad wants me to stay with him. He says I'm too young. Dean had tried to talk to dad to let me come, but dad said no. 

I'm not a baby, I am 10 years old. Just because Dean is older, he gets to use cool weapons. Dad said I need to concentrate on reading instead. Boo. I like reading, but I want to learn how to hunt vampires with those cool swords. I'm bored. 

"We are almost there boys." Dad told us.

"Finally." Dean said. He was too busy tapping to the music.

I can't wait to see uncle Bobby, even for a few minutes. He is so cool. He lives in a junkyard and has a dog. That dog had no name when Bobby got him, so Dean and I called him Shark. Shark is a cool looking dog, he is black with a triangle mark on his back. He always jumps on us when he comes. I wish I had a dog, but dad says a car is no place for one.

We are here. Yay, we been traveling for days. I hope we stay for the night. I'm sick of eating at diners. Bobby is a good cook. Yum, I hope he makes his Singer Stew. He says his wife taught him how to make it. It's good. He always gives us extras. 

We're here! Dad is pulling in. Uncle Bobby and Shark are there on the porch waving at us. When dad pulls in Dean gets out with his duffle bag. I need to pee. After I say hi to Bobby and Shark I go upstairs to use the toilet. After I'm done I'm disappointed that dad says we can't stay. He says Dean is training and can't any distractions. 

I say goodbye to Dean and Bobby a few minutes later. I asked dad why we can't stay just one night, but dad says we have to settle in another motel. Not again. But at least dad says we are not hunting for a few days. We can actually relax and have fun. Yay! I hope we stay for awhile. The towns nearby has carnivals coming to town. Dean will be so jealous when dad takes me. I hope. I cross my fingers. 

It took another hour of driving but we make it to the motel. It's almost supper. We have to order in because dad says he is tired from driving. After we settle in, I pick the bed by the window. I want to look outside sometimes at night. Just as long dad doesn't catch me. 

"Dad, can we order something different than greasy food. I'm sick of it." 

"Well what do you want Sammy?" 

"How bought something homemade." 

"Hmmm. What about this then." He shows me a menu from the phonebook. I pick some chicken and veggies and dad orders roast beef. 

After we are done, dad falls asleep. His snores are loud and I knew he won't wake up till morning. I'm not tired, it's only 10, I'm going to see what's on TV. I flip the channels for some cartoons till I see a dirty movie. Wow, usually these are scrambled, but this is clear. 

Wow. These ladies are naked. I know what sex is, Dean and I got the talk a while back ago. Dean is going to be jealous when I tell him there was a naughty channel playing on TV. I keep the volume down just in case. I don't want to get in trouble. 

What are they doing, they are moaning loudly and it looks messy. But what they are doing makes my curiosity peak. There is kissing and they jump on each other. A few minutes later I feel funny. Especially in my pajamas. My crouch is getting hard. Now what. 

I turn the TV off and go to the bathroom. After I finish peeing, I can't stop thinking about what thoae people are doing. I don't know why. I'm going to ask dad in the morning. I would rather ask Dean, but he is not here. 

"Sammy? Why are you not in bed?" 

"I needed to pee." 

"Are you done? I need to go. Go to bed." 

"Dad, can I sleep with you tonight? Please?" 

"Yes, now go to sleep." 

I go to bed, but before I go I see dad's penis. Its really big. It also has a lot if hair around it. I turn away and crawl into bed. Dad comes into bed a minute later. He kisses me on the forehead and says goodnight after tucking me in. 

"Dad, can I ask you a question." I can't fall asleep. I'm too busy thinking about that movie. 

"Does sex hurt?" 

"What?!" He sits up after turning on the light. He looks surprised. "Why are you asking these questions?" 

"There was a dirty movie playing earlier. People were humping and kissing in it. I was curious." 

"Sammy you are way too young to watch movies like that." 

”I know, but what they were doing made me think of things. Like it made me go to the bathroom and touch myself." 

Dad's face was red. "I gave you the talk last year. When you get older you will meet someone and do those things too. As for you touching yourself, it's normal for someone your age. You will be a teenager soon and will experience lots of changes when you grow up. Now go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." 

He turns over and doesn't say anything else. But I'm curious. "Dad, can you turn over." 

"What is it Sammy?" 

Before I lose my nerve I kiss him on the lips. Dad pulls away angrily. "Samuel Winchester, go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." 

I get scared and tear up. Sniffling, I turn around trying not to cry. 

"Shhh. Sammy, don't cry. Shhh. I'm sorry for yelling. Don't cry." He touches my shoulder and rubs it gently. 

I sniffle. I'm too ashamed to turn around. I just wanted to know what kissing feels like. I cry silently, trying not to make my dad mad. But he isn't mad. He is holding me in his arms. "Shhh. Stop crying. I'm not mad." He continues to rub my arm. I slowly stop crying. But I have to know something. I have to know, or I can't sleep. 

"Daddy, can you show me how to kiss? I seen Dean kiss girls, but I want to know what that feels like from you." I still don't turn around. 

Dad was quiet for a long time. He finally speaks. "Do you know what you are asking me? I can get into a lot of trouble with the law. Fathers are not supposed to kiss their sons on the lips." 

I turn around. "I won't tell. Not even Dean or Bobby. I can keep a secret. Please daddy? There is other things too I want to try, but can we kiss first?" 

"Are you sure Sammy? If we do this, it will have to stay a secret forever. No one must know. You cannot tell Dean, or write it down in any of your journals. I can be taken away for a very long time and won't see you and Dean grow up." 

"I promise. You know I'm a good secret keeper." I go up to his face and kiss him on the lips. Dad pulls me on to top of him and starts kissing me on the lips in a nice way. It feels nice, he even uses his tongue. We kissed for awhile, he even licks my neck. 

"Daddy, that tickles!" I whisper loudly. I try not to squirm. It feels so good. I feel something big in my dad's pajamas. It's poking my foot. "Dad your thing is hard." 

"Sam, did that movie show you how to play with a man's penis?" 

"Yeah. The ladies were sucking on their things. Does it taste yucky?" 

Dad just chuckled. "Not always. Some people like it. Do you want to do more Sammy? Do you want to go all the way? You are pretty young. We can stop anytime you want." 

I think about it. This is something adults do. But his is dad. He will be gentle with me. I only want to try these things with him only. I nod. He kisses me on the lips again. 

"Okay, I going to take my bottoms off. You can kiss me down there. You can suck it if you want. I won't do anything you don't want to." 

I crawl off him and go down where he is naked. It looks bigger than he did earlier. I look at him. He just nods at me. I grab his thing. He makes a sharp noise. It has a lot of hair and has a scent. It's not bad, just different. I lick him on the side. He gasps. I decide to see what it's like to suck on him. He grabs my hair, thankfully not hard and guides my head to the tip. I started sucking and licking him. 

Dad starts moaning. He has both hands in my head now and is guiding me up and down. He is too big to go all the way down but I try. By now he is moaning loudly. "Sammy, Sam. My god you are such a good cock sucker. Mmmmn I love you so much." 

I keep sucking, trying to breathe since he pushed my head lower. I like the noises he is making. He is even trashing a lot. He gasps then he pulls my head up. 

”Sammy. Stop." 

"Huh, why? I thought you liked it." 

"Sammy, I don't want to cum in your mouth. It can be messy and sticky. I don't want you to choke. Maybe another time. Do you want to do more?" 

"Like what daddy. Isn't this good enough?" 

He looks at me and gestures me to lay next to him. He hold me in his arms and asks me if I wanted to do something special. 

"Do you want to lose your virginity Sammy? I won't lie, it's going to hurt. Maybe a lot. But afterwards when you get used to it, it will feel good. I promise. You can say no if you want to, I won't be mad." 

I think about it. I won't be a virgin anymore. Dean will be. I can finally be a first for something. I admit, i am scared. But I feel funny, but not in a bad way I nod at dad. He kisses me on the forehead and gets out of bed. 

He goes to the bathroom and comes back with a bottle of lotion. His thing is still hard. He rubs a lot on himself first then he gestures at me to turn around. I do the he asks me to spread my legs. He then proceeds to put a generous amount on my butt. He then tell me he is going to put his finger inside of me to get used to him. He tell me he is going to put more inside, once I get used to the first one. He says it will help when I'm ready to lose my virginity to him. 

"Yes daddy. Just go slow." 

"I promise baby Sammy." He then kisses my butt and tells me he is ready to put his finger inside. OW! That's hurts. I squirm away. Dad holds me down. 

"Shhhh. Shhh. It's okay Sam, just relax. If you change your mind, it's ok." 

"It feels weird. Do you promise not to hurt me? Because you can keep going. I have to get used to it right?" 

“Yeah, Sammy. But like I said, I can stop right now, and I can jerk off. You can go to sleep." 

I think about it. I tell daddy to keep doing it. I want to see what it's like to be with my dad in a different way. Tomorrow a hunter can call for dad or Dean might come home early. I open my legs more. Dad starts to kiss me on my back and starts adding more fingers. He then proceeds to touch my insides. It tickles. But when he touches a spot, I moan and beg him to touch me some more. 

"Looks like you are ready for me. You ready Sammy?" 

"Yes daddy." I turn my head behind me and saw that dad is laying on his back. 

"Come sit on my lap. I will guide you on what to do. I'll go slow, and let you go as slow as you want." 

I am nervous. I don't know if I can fit. He looks even bigger. But it's now or never. I swallow my fear and climb on top of him. He grabs my hips and helps position me. I let him guide me on what to do. When he touches my butt hole I clench myself. I can't help it. I tear up. 

"Sam, it's ok. We can stop right now." 

"No! I can do it. Just give a moment." Dad looks unconvinced. But I have to do this. I ask daddy to open me up. He looks at me and nods. Then he slowly and gently guides me down. OW! OW! I tear up. But when dad sees me crying he starts to pull me off. No, I got this far. I tell him to stop. He looks unconvinced. 

I'm going to finish this. I force myself down inch by inch. I see daddy breathing harder. He looks like he is trying not to scream. I feel full. But I am halfway there. I ask dad for help. He takes my hips and pushes me down slowly. A minute later he is all the way inside of me. I tear up even more. Dad soothes me and tells me it is okay. He tell me I can do whatever I want. 

I sit still for a few minutes, trying to get used to things. I feel his balls. They are full. They are touching my butt. I feel like I am stuffed. I look at dad. He looks like he is sweating even though the room is cold. I feel his hairs touching my ball sack. They tickle. I feel myself moving up and down. A few minutes later I am bouncing on dad. 

Dad is groaning and moving my hips. I hear myself screaming. But not in a bad way. It feels so good. I continue to bounce like crazy. I hold my head back lost in the sensations. Daddy. Dad is moaning my name. Sam. Sammy. My baby boy. Sam. I don't want to stop it feels too good. Then I hear dad groan. I feel a wetness deep inside of me. A minute later I feel good myself. 

Dad slowly pulls out of me and I hear a squishy noise as well as a as a soft slurpy pop. I feel dad's juices leaking out of my butt. I feel so empty.Then dad pulls me down for a passionate kiss. I kiss him back remembering the tongue. 

"I love you so much Sammy." 

"I love you too daddy." 

"C'mon let's take a shower." Dad and I take a long hot shower. He cleans me off, and licks my butt hole after he cleans me. That felt really good. I return the favor. He seems to like that. The hair around his butt still ticked, but I didn't mind.After we were done. We go to bed. We sleep naked. 

We continue to have sex every night and sometimes in the daytime too. We even did it in the Impala. He was on top this time. My legs were on his shoulders. He was going rough and fast and this time he wasn't holding back. He was shouting my name. I cried out daddy a lot. 

Whenever we weren't having sex we went to the carnival and even took me shopping for books and toys. He didn't even drink. He called me his little housewife. I didn't mind. I fantasized about leaving Dean at Bobby's forever and asking dad to run away and marry me. 

After a few weeks it was almost time for us to get Dean. His training is almost done. I was getting jealous that dad was not going to pay attention to me anymore. So I decided to ask him a question. I found a ring outside and while dad was watching tv, I went on my knees and asked him to marry me. 

He looked like he was going to laugh and when he saw I was going to cry, he apologized and hugged me and started kissing me. He said yes he'll marry me. I was so happy I asked if we can get married this weekend. He said yes we can. I was so happy I jumped up and down. Unfortunately the ring was too small for his finger so he wore it on a chain on his neck. 

Dad said there was a secret place people got married in, but only if a spell was performed. He told me that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. I promised him I won't. Besides, this was our day. It was sacred. It was for me and dad. 

We went out shopping for new clothes and a haircut the next day. The lady at the store was nice. She helped dad pick out a suit for himself. She also helped me pick out a outfit. I didn't want anything fancy, so dad asked her to pick out a outfit suitable for a school dance or a party. She picked out a nice vest and a dress shirt and matching slacks. It was perfect. I couldn't wait to marry daddy. She asked us what the occasion was for. He told her he was getting married. 

She was so happy for him, she gave us free ties. She asked me if I was happy to get a new stepmom. I felt dad staring at me and I said I am very happy for him and couldn't wait to go to the wedding. He smiled at me and he gave her a nice tip. She wished him luck. 

Dad didn't want to draw suspicion so we went to the next town to buy wedding rings. The jeweler was ok, he asked dad if I was feeling left out and was feeling jealous of not having a ring too, thank goodness dad is a good liar. He said yes. Most rings were too big for my finger, so dad bought me a nice ring and had both engraved with our initials and wedding date. He said I can wear it around my neck till I got older. 

We went to Walmart afterwards and got some costume jewelry with a child sized ring. He said I can use that when we exchange vows. I was so happy I danced in the aisle. Dad grinned at me and asked me in a whisper if we wanted to something naughty. He saw a janitor station that was well hidden in a dark area of the mall and wanted me to join him for some forbidden fun. Of course I said yes. 

10 minutes later I was sucking on my dad's cock. He told me penis sounded too clinical and cock was sexier. So I called it daddy's cock. He was moaning quietly and before he was done, he asked me to take off my pants. He wanted to fuck me. He said fucking is what people did. So he fucked me. I found leaning against the wall with my legs wrapped around his back and his hand over my mouth because I was screaming loudly. He pounded hard and fast. I felt like my insides were getting moved around. But I loved it. He wore a condom so he can throw away the evidence and it was easier than me pooping out cum. I screamed when I felt him finish. Even with a condom I could tell. He grunted, then he stuck his tongue in my mouth after my screams died down. We kissed for a few more minutes till he was done coming. 

After he looked around to make sure there was no cameras and people around, we left the closet. We found a restroom and dad flushed the condom down the toilet. We then got something to eat. Afterwards we went and bought a small cake for the wedding and a small bouquet of flowers that were made out of blue and yellow flowers. He said yellow and blue were mom and my favorite colours. 

I asked him in a sad voice if he was still in love with mom. He said he will always love her, but she was gone. And he had someone in his heart too. He took me aside and said I'll always be there forever in his heart than he kissed me after making sure no one was looking. I was so happy. I asked him if we can go home to celebrate. 

We drove home but had to pull in a hidden road somewhere to fuck. He got the urge. We did something new. We did a 69 position. I was on top with dad sucking on my cock and him my eating my ass. I was sucking on him. This time I was able to deep throat. When he came, I swallowed or tried too. Most of it went down his penis. It tasted weird but I tried to eat it up. I licked and sucked up as much cum as I could. 

After we were done, dad got hard again he told me to go on my stomach. It was hard maneuvering around the backseat but we made it work. He spread my cheeks open and after lubing me up he shoved himself inside. He fucked me hard and deep. I was crying, not in pain, even though it hurt, but in pleasure. I felt him moving his hips hard and fast. The noises we made. I was mewling, dad was grunting and my butt was making slurping noises. There was no condom this time. When he came I felt him squirt inside. He licked my neck. I was too small to kiss him. 

After we were done and after he cleaned me up, we drove home. I was thinking about the wedding and realized we needed music. I asked dad if there was a stereo in the motel room. He said there was. I told him I wanted to dance after the wedding. Most couples have a party to dance in. I also wanted a song to dance after the ceremony. 

So we went to the local library and took out a cd for wedding music. We also picked out a song to dance to after the wedding. There was one that mom and dad danced too, it sounded nice, but I wanted something that was just for us. I needed a day to think. So we went home. 

We had sex a few more times, then after we were done we watched a old movie. It was good. I liked it. The guy dressed up in his fancy uniform and picked up his girlfriend from the factory where she worked. The song that was playing sounded perfect. Dad was a former marine. That song would be perfect to dance to after the wedding. The wedding was this Saturday. I only had til tomorrow to practice for the wedding. 

After our morning session where I rode dad like a horse and after wearing him out for the second time, we took a nap. When we woke up I told him we needed to plan the details, plus we needed to buy a cd with that song so we can practice dancing. So after finding no luck at the library, we bought the soundtrack at the thrift store. We went straight home and practiced dancing. 

It was fun but dad was so much bigger than me. I had to look up at him a lot. We also practiced kissing. He bent down and kissed me on the lips during the song. We also practiced our wedding vows. I didn't tell him my real vows, that's a secret. We then cleaned up the room and put up cheap wedding decorations from the dollar store. The room looked nice. Then I told dad we needed to have a last night single man party. He laughed and said a bachelor party? Yea. That's where men drink and watch sexy girls the night before the wedding. He said no way. I was too young. So we went to a baseball game and went to a pizza restaurant with a giant bunny as the mascot afterwards. He knew I hated clowns so we avoided the one down the street even though it was bigger and fancier. 

We had the whole place to ourselves. Since the other place opened up the business was slow here. Dad told them that it was a celebration for me. The staff asked him if it was my birthday, but he told them it was something fancier. They treated us like kings. We got a lot of pizza, popcorn and pop. Dad warned me not to eat too much, I can't get sick for tomorrow. After we ate what we could, dad paid for the bill and tipped big. The whole restaurant wished me luck. I waved goodbye and thanked them for the food. 

We held hands on the way back. It was dark and we wanted the world to see how much we loved each other. We even kissed a few times, but dad made sure there was no cameras or people watching. He even carried me over the threshold when we got back. He kissed me on the lips while doing that. He threw in on the bed and started to take off all my clothes. I told him we can't. We are getting married tomorrow and we have to stay pure till the wedding. 

Dad looked disappointed but he knew I was right. I also told him that we have to sleep on separate beds. He protested that we are together always, but I told him that we have to stay pure. That means no sleeping together. Just in case. He smiled at me. Then I told him no touching himself either. He argued with me, but I told him save yourself till after the wedding. He sighed loudly and told me that I was exactly like mom. She told him the same thing. I blew a raspberry at him. 

We kissed goodnight and went to sleep. I heard dad toss and turn but I told him to close his eyes. We need to get rest for the wedding. After a few minutes I heard him snore. I fell asleep afterwards too. The next morning I woke up to pancakes and bacon. I was going to get up to eat but dad told me to stay in bed. He was going to serve me breakfast in bed. 

I wasn't tired, but I didn't want to disappoint daddy by getting up. So I layed there till I needed to pee. I told dad I needed to pee and said go ahead, the bacon was still cooking. On the way to the bathroom, I heard dad singing. He was singing that wedding song we picked out. He kissed me good morning and after I went back to bed, the food was ready. He gave me a tray with pancakes, bacon and orange juice. There was even a vase with a rose on it. He fed me, but I got annoyed with him and said I can feed myself. He looked put out, and I felt bad. So I compromised. I told him he can serve me bacon with his hand. 

After we were finished breakfast we took showers. Separately. Just in case. He looked sad, but I reminded him today is the wedding. He looked happy he said he couldn't wait till tonight. I was getting ravished. Can't wait. Dad even rented a honeymoon cabin in the woods. So we have private honeymoon suite, but not till tomorrow. Oh well. We have our fancy room. We can dance here later. 

After we cleaned up dad helped me with my clothes and hair. I admit dad looked fancy. So did I. We were wearing the ties the nice saleswoman gave us. We were kissing when the phone rang. Dad went to answer it while I wrote down my wedding vows. They were perfect. They were exactly what I wanted to say. 

When I looked at dad he had a grim expression. I asked him what's wrong. He said Dean was going stir crazy and wanted to come home. Normally I wanted Dean home, but today is my wedding. Not to mention it was my honeymoon tomorrow. I told dad to tell Dean he wasn't allowed to come back. Dad said he can't do that that was his child and your brother. I stomped my foot, not my proudest moment, and I cried that Dean was going to ruin everything. I ran out of the room and down the street crying. 

I ran fast and far. People were looking at me weird but I didn't care. I needed to get away from dad. I heard him screaming my name, but I didn't want to turn around. I ran all the way to the library down the street. The library was closed so I hid behind some garbage cans crying my eyes out. Dad found me a few minutes later. He sat down beside me in his fancy suit and held me in his arms while I sobbed. 

I cried for a long time. Dad didn't say anything. He just held me saying, shhh, shhh. After awhile, I was tired and wanted to go home. He didn't say anything he just held my hand and we walked down the motel together. I was quiet for the rest of morning and dad asked me if I still wanted to get married. The wedding was at 3 and it was already noon. 

He said it was alright if I changed my mind, but our relationship had to end. He had to be a father to both of us and our affair had to end. No more sex, no more touching no mention of it ever again. I knew he was right, but selfishly I still wanted to be with dad. He looked at me with a blank expression but my heart was telling me what had to be done. 

I looked in his eyes and told him to lean down. I grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips.He understood completely. He threw me on the bed and he made love to me. That is how he described it. It was slow and gentle. And he kissed me alot. I told him I loved him and will always love him no matter what. 

After we were done and when we were cuddling I told him that I still wanted to get married but I wanted to hide our relationship from Dean. Plus we needed to act normal around him. Of course it would be hard not be able to touch each other ever, but we have no choice. He sighed but he agreed. 

We took a quick nap together until it was time to get dressed. Unfortunately our nice wedding outfits was dirty from me running away earlier. But we didn't care, it is our wedding day. We got dressed and cleaned out our outfits as best as we could. 

After we cleaned up, we washed our faces and combed our hair, we got our stuff ready. We had our rings, the flowers and the stereo. I wanted to bring it. I wanted to walk down the pretend aisle with wedding music. He kissed me and said nothing was going to ruin our day. But he sighed and said he wished Dean was there. 

He wanted Dean to be there as his best man. So did I but it was too risky. Dean might accidentally tell Bobby or a girlfriend. Then dad and I will be apart forever. But we can go out to dinner with Dean and have a party after to celebrate a family reunion. He said that was fine. 

We saw the time and it was time to go. We got in the Impala and drove away. We drove for over an hour till we got to a stretch of woods. Dad said we needed to walk the rest of the way. It wasn't far just hidden. We walked for a few minutes till we got to a clearing. He told me to stay behind a tree and cover my ears. I obliged. After a few minutes dad said we are done. 

I peaked out from behind the tree and saw a man there. He was a big fat guy. Dad said he was a Sage. He performed weddings for supernatural creatures and those who couldn't get married normally. When he saw who I was, his eyebrows raised but he didn't say anything. For that I was grateful. 

Dad took the stereo and played a wedding song. He took my hand and holding my flowers we walked to the spot where the Sage was. The Sage that was holding his book was telling us about Mother Nature and all of her gifts. He then told us that when two people love each other we give thanks to the Earth and Nature and he took a stick and lit it. He waved it around our heads and blessed us with warmth and blessings. He then told us to say our vows to each other. We looked at each other and held hands. 

Dad looked so happy that he looked like was trying not to cry. I admit I had tears in my eyes too. I never felt so proud to be a Winchester. 

"Sam, when I first held you in my arms when you were born I fell in love. I was proud to be a father again. I was proud to raise two young boys. You and Dean are growing up strong and brave. Not only are you good people and great hunters you are growing up into great men. When Mary died I never thought I'll find true love again, but when you asked me how I felt about you I didn't know what to think. But when you kissed me I had those emotions again. And when you asked me to marry you, I fell deeply in love and knew I was given a second chance. I love you Sammy. Now and forever. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Dad eyes were shining with tears. He had to wipe away a tear. I looked up at him and told him my vows I wrote this morning. 

"Daddy, whenever you were hunting, I noticed how you went out of the way to protect Dean and me. Dean told me how many times you sacrificed your freedom for us. You are always big and strong and brave. I love you, dad." I smiled up at him. He just continued smiling at me. 

The Sage then took some flowers and blessed us with many fertile blessings. But he smiled when he said that. Maybe because we were both men. He then told us to exchange rings. 

Dad leaned down on one knee and slipped the toy ring on one hand and the other metal real ring on the other hand. "I, John Winchester take you Samuel Winchester as my beloved partner. I promise to love and cherish you forever. I also promise to protect you always. I will always love you" 

"I, Samuel Winchester take you John Winchester as my husband. I love you forever and ever." I slip his ring on his hand. He was still on his knee. We look at each other. But he doesn't move. But he never lets go of my hands. 

The Sage the sprinkes a light mist of water on us. Telling us this is the source of all life along with the sun. He blesses us with a long life. Then he tells us we are now one soul. He tells is it is now time to kiss. Dad pulls me in his arms and we start kissing. The Sage then announces that we are now one. He then blesses us with some weird words. 

When dad and I pull apart he was gone. Dad and I kiss again then he picks me up and he swings me around. 

”I love you, Sammy. We are now married." 

"Forever, right daddy?" 

"Forever. Now lets go home." 

We puts me down and we walk hand and hand to the Impala. We didn't even get in before dad grabs me and throws me on top of the car's front hood. He starts kissing me like crazy. I kiss him back till I feel him tugging on my pants. 

"Daddy. No. Not yet. You promise me a dance first." 

He didn't hear me. He then unbuckles his pants and pulls out his penis. He then tries to pull down my pants, till I say no. I had to say no several times till he finally hears me. He said that is what married couples do.I said I know, but there is a party first. So we compromise. I gave him a blowjob. Only so he can relax. 

I didn't want to get my clothes dirty so dad layed down in the backseat. I crawled on top of him and took his thing in his mouth and started sucking. He groaned and when I looked up I saw his wedding ring on. It sparkled in the sunlight. I was so happy I sucked him in the way that he liked till he finished in my mouth. This time I was ready. I swallowed as much as I could. Whatever that was left over, I licked the rest that fell out. 

After we were done dad was on the road. He said he made reservations at a fancy restaurant. He wanted us to have a romantic candlelight dinner. He said after we finished eating we can go home and cut the wedding cake and dance as a married couple. The restaurant was nice, other than some rude people giving us looks we had a good time. Dad told the waiter that we were celebrating our birthdays. Well I guess it was sorta true. The sage did say we are one soul now. 

After the dinner dad and I went home. He opened the door for me and carried me over the threshold. He had his mouth on mine the entire time. I hoped no one was watching. I kissed him back as long as I could. Then when he put me down, I asked if we can dance. 

As the cd was playing that song we picked out we were dancing slowly. I was too small to reach his shoulders, so I wrapped my arms around his waist. It was romantic. I was dancing with my husband. Not just my dad. I felt weird, but when I looked up at dad he just smiled at me. I am so lucky. I have a brave daddy and he is all mine. We ended up cutting the cake and dad and I fed each other a piece. We were too full to have a cake slice for dessert, but daddy said we can have another kind of dessert. 

We were naked in bed a few minutes later. I was underneath dad as he kissed and licked my face. I was squealing and giggling at what he was doing. He then turned me around and told me to go my hands and knees then after he lubed me up, he put his cock inside of me. He went inside slowly. I groaned as he put himself inch by inch. Feeling impatient I slammed myself backwards. He let out a loud gasp. He then grabbed my hips as he began pounding me back and forth. I was crying from the force. But not in the bad way. It hurt, but it felt sooo good. I could hear him gasping and breathing my name. Sammy, Sammy. I felt him squirt inside me a few minutes later. 

We had hot sex all night. It was our wedding night after all. We woke up in each others arms, covered in sticky stuff. Daddy was still sleeping, so I decided to give him a good wake up call. I found the lube and lathered him up. Then I positioned myself and started riding him like a bull rider. Daddy woke up and started meeting my butt with his thrusts. He cried out my name, but before he came, he threw me off him. He put me on my back then grabbing my ankles he stuck himself in my small hole. I screamed 'DADDY!' As soon as I said that he pulled out and squirted cum after cum all over me. 

We layed there all sticky and messy. But we didn't care. I was exactly where I needed to be. He had one arm wrapped around me. Everytime I tried to get up he pulled me tighter. We kept playing that game back and forth. Till I begged we needed a shower. He said he had a better idea. So we had a bath. We had sex in that too. Water sex is different, but still fun. 

After daddy washed me and dried me, we were eating breakfast. He said we needed to leave town since the town folks were getting suspicious. I agreed. As much as I loved it here, we had to go. I got dressed and was wearing my wedding ring on my neck with the chain dad gave me. We took down the decorations and dad cleaned up the sheets and messed up the other bed, to make it look like I slept in it. After we double checked we had everything dad said we can start our honeymoon. 

We left town right away. I hope to come back someday, so dad and I could have a second honeymoon. Dad mentioned that we had to pick up Dean after our trip was done. I pouted, but he was right. We agreed to not tell Dean, but as Dean's younger brother, I was his new step-dad. I wish I can rub it in Dean's face. I can ground him for anything. Dad just smiled at me. He must have realized my thoughts. He rubbed my leg. 

Dad drove for awhile till we got to a lake. It was gorgeous. He said our cabin was in a great location. He was right. We were on a hill hidden by trees. After we finished unpacking we decided to take a nap. We slept together for a few hours. After I woke up I saw dad was on a phone most likely talking to Dean. I smiled at him and looked for something to eat. 

I saw dad's face drop. Then he looked worried. I was chewing on my sandwich when dad mumbled something and hung up. He looked at me with sad eyes. I teared up. I knew it was bad news. 

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I promised you a honeymoon but we have to go. There's a lead." 

I knew what that meant. Dad was after that Demon for years. He was obsessed. I was begging and crying that he promised me we had a few days. Dad and I fought and that is when I screamed that I hate him. He towered over me and clenched his fists. I waited for him to hit me. So I closed my eyes. But he did something else. He hugged me and kissed me and told me he loved me. He got down to my eye level and told me that he'll make it up to me. Then he kissed me passionately. 

"I love you Sammy. I always will. But we have a job. If I don't kill this demon, he'll hurt you and Dean. I don't know what we'll do if I lose you both." 

I nodded at him with tears. I knew he was right. So we repacked everything and drove to Bobby's. On the way there I had a bad feeling. This will not turn out well. I was right. After we picked up Dean I was once again in the backseat. Dean was telling us how he learned how to kill a vampire and a djinn. He learned alot. He asked us how our hunting trip was. When he saw our rings, he got jealous. I didn't know what to say. Dad told Dean that they were a gift from another hunter for saving his life. Dean told me that he was going to get a better prize than me. I stuck out my tongue. Dad just looked at me from the front mirror. I knew to keep my mouth shut. 

The hunt was horrible. I was inside a salt line since dad was worried about me. He sent Dean away to scout ahead. When Dean was gone, dad told me that whatever happens he will always love me no matter what. We kissed and wanted to make love but it was way too risky. We didn't want to be caught by Dean. We kissed one more time then he told me to stay in the salt line no matter what happens. At that moment Dean came back and told them he smelled sulphur. 

We were attacked by demons a few minutes later. I had my holy water, but it was barely enough. When we saw Yellow Eyes I screamed for dad. But it was too late. Dad was thrown against a tree and his head hit a rock. I screamed. DAAAADDD!! Luckily Bobby showed up and before he could do anything, the demon smoked out. I was hysterical. I was screaming that dad was dead. We just got married. But I didn't say that outloud. Dean had to hold me. I kept crying and screaming. Bobby had to call 911. 

Dad was taken away in a helicopter. Bobby took us to the hospital. I refused to leave dad's side in the intensive care unit. Dean and Bobby were confused why I was so shaken. 'He is my husband!' I wanted to tell them. But I couldn't. Not without dad's consent. I was forced to leave when visiting hours were over. Since I was just a child, I needed a adult to visit daddy. Bobby tried as much as he could to take Dean and me, but he was busy. So I prayed to the only man that could help. I prayed to God. I prayed for hours. Days even. I snuck in to visit dad as much as I could and tried not to be caught. I even kissed him to wake him up. 

Dad looked awful. He was wearing a gigantic white bandage on his head, and had bruises all over him. He was hooked up to many machines. I whispered to him that I was here and that I loved him. Unfortunately I was caught by the nurse and was told to leave. I refused and told her that was my daddy. She sympathized with me but I needed a adult to come in. So I called Bobby. He came with Dean to sit with me. Dean was angry that I left. He said dad would have angry. Yes he would be. But he is mine. 

Dean kept a close eye on me. He threatened to tie me to a chair if I took off. I knew he would. Dad was strict on our training. It was weeks till we got good news. I was in school when Bobby called. Dad was awake. I literally ran to Bobby's truck. Dean was already there. I couldn't wait to see dad. I was going to tell him to tell everyone the truth about us. But when we got there we got bad news. 

Dad was awake and talking but he had selective memory amnesia. The hit on the head erased everything these last few months. Dad said the last thing he remembered was dropping Dean off at Bobby's. He assumed I was with Dean since I used the restroom. He asked Dean and me if I had fun at Uncle's Bobby's. Dean was joking around with dad but I was shaken. Everything dad and I did was erased. How did I know, he inquired about the rings we had. Dean told them they were a gift from a hunter. Dad said the rings were nice. But he said Dean and I were back to being his soldiers. I looked into dad's eyes and asked him about a Sage and nature vows. Dean looked at me like I was insane. Dad said there was no such thing. He then ordered us to be ready to leave Bobby's. 

I'm back to being on the road with Dean and Dad. It's been 6 months. Dad never got his memory back. He even took off his ring. He went back to barking orders. He never looked at me once. I tried once to hug him. He gave me a side hug and ordered me to do some research. He barely is ever home. We are back to our old selves. He even started drinking again. I took our wedding rings and salted and burned them. I wanted to erase the past. Dad had ordered me inside. There was another lead.


End file.
